minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/Mob Battle
It's not about fan-made mobs, it's about mobs that exist in the real Minecraft but it's a competition sort of like 'Survivor' you could Google it if you didn't know what it is. Contestants Episode 1, Boating Adventure Notch : I feel quite bored. What to do? What to do? Oh! I could make a competition show, so umm… let's get started. First contestant : Sheep Sheep : …… Notch : Well because you are mysteriously silent, I'll just choose other contestants to compete alongside you. Notch : Look at you contestants, you guys will be competing for a GIANT MANSION! So your first contest is a boat-riding contest. The 2 winners will be team captains. Cow : I guess, I'll just go alone then. Chicken : Hey, Pig wanna ride with me? I'll sure take great care of you on the ride hehe, and won't push you off >:) Pig : What? Chicken : Nothing, nothing just get on the boat and forget what I just said. Also here are oars. Pig : Sorry, but why are you giving me oars? Chicken : For you to row silly! Skeleton : Poor Pig being bossed by that bossy Chicken. Say, do you wanna ride on a boat with me, Mooshroom? Mooshroom : Sure! Why not? Skeleton : Because I feel bad that Sheep can't talk, let's get her with us! She'll be a great member. Sheep : ……… Mooshroom : Did you forgot? That we aren't in teams, we're just partnering in this boating challenge. Skeleton : I know. Zombie : Creeper, this time you could come with me. Just make sure you don't explode, so that we won't fall off Creeper : We? So you mean, someone else is coming with us? I hope it's not Ocelot, she's particularly my greatest fear. Zombie : Definitely not her. Ocelot : HEY! Zombie : We'll choose Enderman! He's nice I guess, also because Creeper can't row so me and Enderman will row. Enderman : Are you sure? I mean, I'm afraid of water! Creeper : Shut up! Notch : After partnering up, I will let all 27 of you, row and row until there's a 10 second countdown! Zombie Pigman : I'LL TOSS EVERYONE OFF THE BOATS AND THEN I'LL CLAIM MY VICTORY HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Slime : Silverfish? Because, we're rowing together wanna be the best of friends? Silverfish : Okay… but… I'm kinda… a coward… Slime : Don't worry, Silverfish. I don't need any strong player to be my bestest friends! I just wanna find someone who's as small as me. Silverfish : But you can be big… sort of? Mule : Donkey, Horse should we row to the North, West, East or South? Donkey : FOR THE LAST TIME THIS ISN'T A RACE! Anyways, we better row in circles so that the other sailors won't be able to push us down to the water. Horse : ……… K Mule : Horse you're always emotionless. I wish you can be a bit more active and not be oblivious about your surroundings. Donkey : Plus this is a competition! You can't find a competition like this! Well, except Survivor or MasterChef. Horse : ……… K Mule : *facepalm* Guardian : Because I can swim, this will be easy! Squid : Are you sure? That seems like cheating in my opinion. We shouldn't be cheating otherwise something always happens. Guardian : SHUT UP! I can do anything I want. Squid : Suit yourself, I'm just gonna go find somebody else to work with. Aww… everybody already went away. Magma Cube : Blaze. Why are you sooooo angry at Creeper for? He's done nothing to you technically, he stole your blaze rods but that doesn't seem to be a big problem. Blaze : YES IT IS! YES IT IS!! YES IT IS!!! Magma Cube : Okay, okay. Blaze : I'll just shoot one of my projectile fireballs at Ghast and then she'll fall on Creeper's boat which he'll lose! Ghast : *instantly dies* Creeper : Hey, what's that thing up above in the sky? Oh my gosh, it's Ghast! She's falling straight to us! Enderman : I DON'T WANNA DIE! Rabbit : Spider, Cave Spider you won't kill me right? Spider : YES WE WI— Cave Spider : Shut up Spider! Of course we won't Rabbit, you haven't done anything wrong but apologize for 130 times Rabbit : Okay… sorry… Spider : Cave Spider! Stop being so nice! You know what!? I'm gonna push you off this freaking boat! Cave Spider : Oh no! Rabbit : I'm sorry Cave Spider, I caused this. Cave Spider : No it's— *falls* FFFFFIIIIINNNNEEEE!!!! Spider : Haha. Wither Skeleton : Zombie Villager is it odd that we? Are the only two mobs that are formed by someone else dead or maybe someone from another dimension. Zombie Villager : Winning only matters to me, nothing else does. Wither Skeleton I need you to row faster to Skeleton's boat. Wither Skeleton : Okey dokey! Zombie Villager : I'm gonna throw a bomb at you munchkins! And prepare to die! Also, don't forget the dramatic background music. Mooshroom : What is… Skeleton : OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE F— *explodes* Guardian : My Elder Guardian, I'm in a competiton where stupid 27 munchkins are battling in it. I'll give you the mansion if I win. Elder Guardian : Excellent… (chuckles) Wolf : Ocelot, you're not gonna push me down are you? Ocelot : Of course not you four-legged pussy! Besides, what's the point of throwing a useless dog off this boat anyway. Wolf : HEY! Wait, what's this? Zombie Pigman has been pushing people off their boats? Hope it's not our turn. Zombie Pigman : WELL IT IS! 270 years later… Notch : Looks like Zombie Pigman, Pig and Zombie Villager are the only people left without being pushed off Zombie Villager : I pushed Zombie Pigman off already. Zombie Pigman : NO YOU DID— Notch : It means that Zombie Villager and Pig gets to be team captains of Episode 1 and that'll be next episode. Episode 2, Behind the Ambassadors Notch : Now, Pig and Zombie Villager let's begin picking teams shall we?, so I choose Zombie Villager to choose first because he pushed the last person alive. Zombie Villager : I choose, Zombie. Zombie : Uhh… well that's pretty ironic, but well… same old same old. Hey ZV could you also choose Creeper and Enderman? Zombie Villager : FINE! CONFESSIONALS Zombie Villager : Lucky we have confessionals! So, I could say my secrets without anyone knowing. Anyways, I'll only choose Zombie torture him! Because, he killed me so I could turn into a zombie! CONFESSIONALS ENDED Pig : My turn! I choose, Cow he's nice and always there to help! Cow : Gee, thanks for the compliment Pig! You're also a good friend, I sure am lucky to have a friend like you. Zombie Villager : SHUT UP! It's my turn, I choose Creeper. To be honest, I wish I never have made the promise. Pig : Skeleton is very friendly, I choose her too! Skeleton : Please choose Mooshroom, Sheep and… well only them. So can you please? We're friends currently. Zombie Villager : Enderman. Or whatever. Pig : Mooshroom and Sheep! Zombie Villager : Hey you ain't allowed to choose two people at the same time! You dumb Pig with no exact knowledge! Pig : Oh yes we can you poo-poo faced dead brain! Zombie Villager : Fine! Then I'll choose Spider Jockey, Chicken Jockey, Spider and Cave Spider! Pig : That's twice the amount of how many I choose! Grrr… I choose Mule and his brothers! Also Chicken. Wait Chicken!? Chicken : Haha. To be continued… Category:Blog posts